Visiting Old Friends
by Samsas
Summary: Xander has a talk with an old friend. "Short Story"


**Story Title"Visiting Old Friends"**

"**Short Story"**

**Standard Disclaimer:** (I do not own the characters/actors or concept. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made from me writing this, yes sadly I'm a working Joe ) Reviews very welcome and keep me writing.

"Hey Bufster.., sorry it's been so long." Absently the dark hair man in his thirties picked weeds out of the stones in front of the cemetery marker. "A lot of things have happened since you've been gone...," a small sarcastic smile twisted his lips" believe it or not Glory did us a favor when she tried to open the portal, from what Giles and the Council could figure out it effected the hell mouth here, causing it to go dormant

His tone of his voice drops becoming softer and sadder.

"I haven't heard from Dawn or Giles since they left. Giles took off with her a couple of years after you died Buf, the Council had found out she was the Key and demanded that Giles turn her over. You should have seen him" Chuckling at the memory. "Ripper came out and told them exactly what they could do with their demands

"Then he started to call in a few favors owed to him and before morning they where gone." Shaking his head "We still don't know who the hell these people where Buf, but every time the Council thought they had a lead, they ran into a brick wall. It wasn't until they received the remains of a couple of pretty nasty bounty hunters they had hired, did they finally get the hint and call off the search."

"I'v kept an ear out for them over the years; the only thing Cordelia could tell us is that they are safe. Willow and Tara are still on their crusade, they figured if they could not change how the Watchers worked from the outside - they would try from within, would you believe our Willow a Watcher?... then again never mind. Oh and Cordelia and Wesley finally ties the knot, I was beginning to wonder if they would

Sighing, the young man absently rubbed the scar going down the left side of his face. "I miss those time Buf, us Scobbies battling vampires and even the research sessions." A sad smile crosses his lips "life was a hell of a lot simpler then. Glory may have done us a favor with the hell mouth, but that was the only favor she did us. Even with your sacrifice, the portals were open long enough to let a lot of nasty creatures into our world

"The World Governments are in an up roar on what to do" a soft snort escaped him "instead of taking action, they keep holding committees. In the mean time a lot of those nasties have already made a home here and are breeding." Rubbing his face softly he addressed the head stone "and it's getting worse... Willow has found out that the Watchers are not the only organization out there who's been fighting the supernatural. With this new threat a lot of them have come out into the open now and joined forces. From what they are able to determine, we've got maybe another 5 or 10 years before total chaos descends

"Buf.. there no way for us to stop it, not on our own. We don't have the resources, the only thing we can do is maybe slow it down. " A noise cause the man to spin to his right drawing the specially made 9 mm from the holster under his left arm. Seeing it was only his partner he nodded, re-holstering the gun and stood up. "It looks like duty calls Buf, I promise not to take so long next time to visit

Walking out of the cemetery, he made his way across the gravel to where his partner sat astride his motorcycle in full leathers. Catching the leather jack tossed at him he slid it on as he mounted his own bike. "You all right Whelp?" Nodding he cast the blond vampire a smile. "I will be, so what's on the agenda tonight?" "The Boss wants us in England; apparently they found a nest and need some help with the buggers." Chuckling at the look of distaste that crossed Spike's face. "Oie! It ain't funny. It took me 3 bloody days to get the smell off of me the last time!"

Still chuckling Alexander slipped on his helmet, "I don't know, it look pretty funny to me Spike" ignoring Spikes muttered curses, Alexander thought once again about the twists his life had taken. Cranking up the cycle he tore after Spike down the highway, so far it's been one hell of a ride.

Fini – (or is it?)


End file.
